Le Ras le Bol de Link
by Billy Wayne
Summary: Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui se passerait si Link n'aimait pas la Princesse et si il finissait par détester son destin. Je fais comme si les personnages avaient vécu toutes les aventures de tous les jeux. Ils ont tous vécu et se retrouve à vivre dans le château d'Hyrule. The Legend of Zelda, et ses personnages, appartient à Nintendo. L'histoire est à moi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Un baiser ... Juste un baiser ! C'est trop demander ?  
Je t'ai sauvé un milliard de fois, je t'ai aider a reconstruire ton royaume au moins autant de fois si ce n'est plus ! Je t'aime, et tu m'a dis m'aimer...  
Alors... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas embrassé, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ? Par devoir ? Par timidité ? A moins... A moins que tu ne m'aimes pas réellement.  
Tu as acceptée mon amour seulement parce que je suis le "héros légendaire" ?  
Mais Zelda... je suis un homme comme les autres ! Avec des sentiments comme les autres, et je ne te donne pas le droit de jouer avec !  
En fait, peut être que je n'aurai jamais dût te sauver. Peut être que depuis le départ, je n'aurais jamais du accepter cette destinée ! J'aurai du aller à l'encontre du destin, m'opposer à ce que les Déesses avaient écrient, et laisser quelqu'un de plus compétent te sauver la vie, peut être que tu en serais tomber amoureuse cette fois.  
La vie de héros, je n'en veux plus. Je veux être pris pour un homme normal, avoir une femme qui m'aimerait, des enfants, fonder un famille normale !  
Mais des gens compte sur moi et je ne peux pas les décevoir. Alors, jusqu'à ma mort, je combattrai. Je combattrai car après tout, je ne suis bon qu'à cela...

Non, pourquoi devrais-je me résigner à ce sort stupide ?! Je n'en veux pas ! Et puisque tu ne m'aideras pas plus que ce que tu ne l'as déjà fait, je vais aller chercher de l'aide ailleurs !

Link, dans sa chambre au château, venait de se lever et était rester assis sur son lit pendant plusieurs minutes. Il regarda sa fenêtre encore fermée et décida de l'ouvrir. Ce faisant, il reçu une grande bouffée d'air qui lui fit du bien. Il soupira en regardant le ciel étoilé. Il devait être a peine minuit, heure parfaite pour une fugue d'adolescent ! Il rassembla toutes ses affaires et s'habilla de sa tunique verte habituelle. Il portait le titre de héro, cela lui sera utile pour éviter que les gens ne se posent des questions ! Il sortit et se dirigea vers l'entrée principale du château. Link regarda une dernière fois sa fenêtre et celle de Zelda depuis la cour.

-Je ne ferais plus machine arrière, chuchota-t-il.

Il sortit et se dirigea vers la forêt. Il avait entendu parler, par le Roi, d'une femme retirée de tout, vivant dans la forêt, une sorte d'ermite, à peu de choses près. Link décida d'aller la voir pour lui demander conseils, elle saurait, peut être, comment l'aider. Il arriva presque de l'autre côté de la forêt, et grâce à la vue hors pair qu'il avait développé au fil des aventures, il remarqua une pette entrée, ressemblant à une grotte. Il alla jusqu'à l'entrée :

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Fit-il.

Personne ne répondit, il s'engouffra dans le trou et avança. Et là, sous ses yeux ébahit, se dévoila un magnifique bois. Des arbres en rond tout autour d'un énorme Chêne creuser avec une entrée sur l'intérieur.

-On dirait l'Arbre Mojo, soupira le jeune homme plein de souvenirs.

-Qui es-tu pour oser parler du vénérable Arbre Mojo ? Fit une voix de femme venant de l'intérieur.


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages de The Legend of Zelda appartiennent à Nitendo.  
Fayalis, Vio, et Shadow m'appartiennent, de même que l'histoire, je ne veux la voir nulle part ailleurs !

Chapitre 2 : Fayalis =

-Je suis un enfant de la forêt Kokiri ! Se défendit Link.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Fit la femme.

-Link, souffla le jeune homme.

-Link, tu es le disciple principal du Grand Arbre Mojo, ajouta la femme.

-Je... je crois, oui, balbutia Link.

-Tu crois ? Tu n'en es pas sûr ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Plus maintenant, souffla-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici ? Questionna la femme.

-Dîtes moi d'abord qui vous êtes ! Rétorqua Link.

-Je m'appelle Fayalis, répondit-t-elle, pourquoi es-tu venu, il me semblait que tu vivais au Château de la Princesse Zelda, avec cette même princesse.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Link l'observa, elle avait le même physique que Fay. Sauf que sa peau était beige et ses cheveux verts pomme. Elle avait les yeux d'un bleu magnifique, comme la peau de Fay.

-Je me suis rendu compte de deux trois choses et je suis parti pour les éclaircir, expliqua Link.

-Tu n'as pas une bonne mine tu sais, on dirait que tu es au bord des larmes, observa Fayalis.

-Je.. je sais, soupira-t-il la tête de nouveau baissée.

-Rentre jeune homme, tu vas me parler de ce qu'il t'arrive, dit-elle en faisant signe d'entrer dans l'arbre.

Link s'y engouffra suivit par Fayalis. Il découvrit une salle magnifique, remplit d'objets brillants et de livres anciens, une table en bois de chêne au milieu, avec un pot de fleurs dessus, les bougies posées sur quelques meubles éclairaient la pièce. On pouvait devinait un étage au dessus, avec l'escalier à la droite de Link qui montait.

-C'est magnifique, souffla-t-il.

-Merci, sourit Fayalis, je suis une vieille amie du Grand Arbre Mojo, j'ai donc deviner que le dénommé Link était son disciple. Mais dis moi un peu, c'est la tunique du Héro Légendaire que tu porte non ?

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas un Héro Légendaire ou un Élu des Déesses, rétorqua Link un peu énerver.

-Ça j'en doute, seul l'Élu des Déesses et de la Triforce du courage peut porter cette tunique, soupira Fayalis.

-Alors je vais l'enlever ce n'est pas compliquer ! S'énerva le jeune homme.

-Qu'est ce qui te dérange dans cette tunique ? Sourit la femme en s'asseyant sur une chaise, assieds toi.

-Excusez moi, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant avec elle, je suis parti pour me débarrasser du pouvoir de la Triforce.

-Pourquoi cela ? S'étonna Fayalis.

-Je...

-Tu sais, les gens ont décidé pour toi ce que tu devais faire jusqu'à maintenant, mais tu n'est pas obligé de te débarrasser du pouvoir que tu as pour choisir toi-même ta voie, sourit-elle.

-Comment avez vous su ? Interrogea Link bouche-bée.

-Il y a quelque temps, un jeune homme est venu me disant qu'il s'en voulait de son passé et voulait s'en défaire ainsi que de son pouvoir, expliqua Fayalis.

-Un jeune homme avec des pouvoirs ? S'étonna Link.

-Oui, le pouvoir des Ténèbres, il est la réincarnation d'une épée noir, informa-t-elle.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? S'empressa de demander Link.

-Ghirahim je crois, sourit Fayalis, pourquoi ?

-Il est encore en vie ! S'étrangla le jeune homme.

-Tu as détruit l'Avatar du Néant, pas son épée à ce que je sache, sourit-elle.

-C'est vrai, mais vous avez dit qu'il regrettait quand il est venu ? S'étonna-il.

-Oui, c'est cela, mais appelle moi Fayalis s'il te plaît, grimaça-t-elle.

-Pardon, où est-il aller ? Questionna Link.

-Il a dit qu'il souhaitait retrouver le miroir des ombres, informa Fayalis.

-Le miroir des ombres, mais il a été détruit par Midona !

-C'est ce que je lui ai dis, mais il s'est mit en tête de le reconstruire, il veut voir Midona pour qu'il puisse utiliser sa magie à bien, c'est tout à son honneur, dit doucement Fayalis.

-Mais pourquoi vouloir faire une chose pareille ? S'interrogea Link.  
-Oh, et je ne t'es pas dit, mais il n'était pas seul, il était avec ses fils, continua la femme.

-Ses fils ?! Fit Link choqué.

-Oui, un dénomé Dark, le plus grand, le deuxième s'appelle Violet mais on l'appelle Vio, et le troisième s'appelle Shadow, expliqua Fayalis.

-Ce sont des personnes qu'il avait créer quand il était avec l'Avatar du Néant, se rappela le jeune homme. Mais tu dis qu'il veux chercher Midona ?  
-Oui, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit vouloir faire, confirma-t-elle.

-Midona, j'aimerais bien la revoir moi aussi, souffla-t-il, je vais partir à leur recherche !

-Tu dois pour voir les rattraper, ils sont parti hier matin, sourit Fayalis. Mais si tu le permet, j'aimerais beaucoup t'accompagner Link, disciple du Grand Arbre Mojo.

-Oui pourquoi pas, si vous acceptez de m'aider dans ma quête, affirma Link.

-Bien évidemment ! Sourit celle aux cheveux argentés.


	3. Chapter 3

Les personnages de The Legend of Zelda appartiennent à Nitendo.  
Fayalis, Vio, et Shadow m'appartiennent, de même que l'histoire, je ne veux la voir nulle part ailleurs !

Chapitre 3 : Un nouveau Départ =

-Bien évidemment, sourit celle aux cheveux argentées.  
-Parfait, mettons nous en route ! S'excita Link.  
-Oh la jeune homme ! Il fait encore nuit, je préférerais de loin que tu te repose avant que nous ne partions, lui rappela sa nouvelle coéquipière.  
-C'est vrai... Reconnu Link. Mais où est-ce que je vais dormir ?  
-À l'étage il y a une chambre d'ami, sourit Fayalis, je vais aller te la préparer.  
-Je peux le faire si tu veux ! Insista Link, et le camping ne me dérange pas si tu ne veux pas la préparer.  
-J'ai dit que j'allai le faire, et je compte bien la faire, ajouta-t-elle, restes ici, j'arrive.  
Link se rassit et la regarda monter les escaliers de droite. Il observa les murs de la pièce. Il y avait des portraits, en les regardant, Link eut un sursaut.  
-Fay ! Murmura-t-il.  
Il se leva et attendit que Fayalis ne redescende. Sans lâcher le portrait du regard. Lorsque la femme aux yeux bleu revint, Link alla vers elle.  
-Tu connais le nom de la personne qui est sur ce portrait ? Questionna Link en désignant celui qui ressemblait à Fay.  
-Oui, mais tu le connais mieux que moi, sourit-elle, ta chambre est prête si tu veux aller voir.  
-C'est bien Fay alors, sourit le jeune homme blond, vous l'avez connu ?  
-Oui, c'est une nièce éloignée, expliqua Fayalis, va te coucher !  
-J'y vais ! Rit le jeune homme en courant pour monter.  
-Et on cour pas dans les escaliers ! Ajouta celle aux cheveux argentés en riant.  
Fayalis se dirigea dans une pièce à gauche et ferma la porte. Arrivé en haut, Link trouva une porte ouverte avec de la lumière, il y entra et ferma la porte. Devant lui se trouvait un lit en boit avec une couverture rouge comme les feuilles d'automne et un oreiller bleu comme les yeux de Fayalis. Le lit était devant une feu être entrouverte pour laisser passer l'air, et à gauche du lit se trouvait une table de nuit avec la bougie qui éclairait la pièce. En face il y avait un bureau avec une bougie éteinte. Link posa ses affaires au coin du lit et regarda par la fenêtre. En effet, il faisait nuit noire et on distinguait les constellations du printemps. Cette vue endormait le garçon sui enleva sa tunique et se coucha. Il ne lit que quelques secondes avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Le lendemain matin, c'est Fayalis qui le réveilla en toquant à sa porte.  
-Link, tu es réveillé ? Demanda-t-elle.  
Un peu secoué, Link se leva et ouvrit la porte.  
-Oui oui, bailla-t-il.  
-Tu veux prendre une douche ? Tu n'en prendra pas pendant un moment sur le chemin, continua-t-elle.  
-C'est une bonne idée, je veux bien s'il te plaît, répondit-il en s'étirant.  
-La salle de bain est en face de toi, lui sourit Fayalis, tu peux même prendre un bon si tu veux. Moi je vais préparer des provisions.  
-Merci, répondit le jeune homme les yeux toujours fermés.  
Fayalis redescendit et Link se rendit dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte à clés. Il fit couler l'eau dans la grande baignoire, se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau. Il fit de son mieux pour se détendre et commençais à reprendre ses esprits sur les événements de la veille. Ses événements le faisaient se questionner sur ses sentiments pour la Princesse. En quittant le château, il l'aimait. Mais maintenant, il ne ressentait que du mépris pour elle. Elle avait voulu l'épouser juste parce qu'il était le Héros Légendaire, et faire ça à quelqu'un était parfaitement atroce et ridicule. Pour chasser ces idées noir, il pensa à Ghirahim et à ses enfants. Ils voulaient voir Midona. Pas sans lui ! Lui aussi voulait revoir cette magnifique Princesse de l'ombre. Soudain, Fayalis frappa à la porte, le sortent des ses pensées.  
-Ça fait plus d'une heure que tu es là dedans Link ! Se plaint-elle.  
-Une heure ?! Fit Link choqué.  
-Sors de là tout de suite ! Rit Fayalis.  
-J'arrive ! Répondit Link en sortant de la baignoire.  
Il se sécha et s'habilla à la vitesse de l'éclair et rejoint sa nouvelle partenaire dans le salon. Il s'excusa d'avoir lit autant de temps et la jeune femme lui servit un petit déjeuner copieux.  
-Après on s'en va, on va en direction du désert pour essayer de retrouver le miroir des ombres et de ce fait trouver Ghirahim, déclara la jeune femme.  
-Tu as déjà voyagé ? Interrogea Link en avalant une tartine.  
-Oui, j'ai fait le tour de beaucoup d'endroits, j'ai même été à Celestbourg, expliqua Fayalis.  
-Tu as été à Celestbourg ? C'est de la d'où je viens, mais Zelda a fait construire un château sur la Terre et j'y vivais avec elle et son père, expliqua à son tour Link.  
-Je vois... Allé dépêchés toi !  
Fayalis hésita à lui demander ce qui l'avais vraiment fait partir, mais elle pensa que ça allait lui plomber le moral et préféra garder le silence. Au bout d'une demi-heure, le duo partit pour le désert. Fayalis apprit à Link qu'elle pouvait voler, le jeune homme appela donc son Célestrier et il volèrent pendant plusieurs heures. C'est dans la forêt de Firone, au niveau du Temple de la Contemplation qu'ils remarquèrent la fumée d'un feu. Il descendirent en piquet et arrivèrent devant le temple. Là, Link vit son ancien ennemi couché et endormi avec trois autres garçons. Link reconnu DarkLink, et les deux autres étaient sans doute Vio et Shadow qui ressemblait un peu à Link mais Vio avait les cheveux violets et Shadow les avait gris.  
-Ça me fait bizarre de les revoir... Souffla Link en s'approchant de Ghirahim.  
Il le secoua doucement pour le réveiller. Ghirahim ouvrit lentement les yeux et sursauta à la vue de Link.  
-Je ne te veux aucun mal, sourit celui-ci sentant la peur qui naissait en son interlocuteur.  
-Je... Tu viens pour le tuer ? Souffla Ghirahim.  
-Non, je te le promet, j'ai quitter le château pour commencer une nouvelle vie, le rassura Link, et je ne te ferais rien sachant que c'est aussi ton but.  
Ghirahim soupira et regarda ses trois fils, ils dormaient encore tous à poings fermés. Puis, il se leva et tendit sa main gauche à Link.  
-Ravi de te revoir en de meilleurs conditions enfant du ciel, sourit-il.


	4. Chapter 4

Les personnages de The Legend of Zelda appartiennent à Nitendo.  
Fayalis, Vio, et Shadow m'appartiennent, de même que l'histoire, je ne veux la voir nulle part ailleurs !

Chapitre 4 : La Rédemption de Ghirahim =

-Ravi de te revoir en de meilleurs conditions enfant du ciel, sourit-il.  
-M... Moi aussi, sourit Link en lui serrant la main, étonné de la réaction de Ghirahim.  
-Il faut que tu sache que les épées et leurs esprits ne choisissent pas leur maître, expliqua celui-ci, c'est celui qui les trouve qui décide de ce qu'ils deviennent pendant qu'ils les ont.  
-Mais comme j'ai vaincu ton maître, ce n'est pas à moi que revient ton épée ? S'étonne Link.  
-Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, sourit doucement Ghirahim, j'ai repris conscience de mes actes et mon épée, c'est Dark qui l'avais, mais il m'a libéré.  
-Comme les génies des lampes, sourit Dark, en se levant.  
-Dark, bon ou mauvais réveil aujourd'hui ? Rit son père.  
-Moyen, rit Dark en se frottant les yeux.  
-Vas jusqu'à la rivière et prends ta douche, suggéra l'adulte.  
-Non, j'irai avec Shadow et Vio, bailla le jeune aux yeux rouges.  
-J'arrive, bailla Shadow en se levant.  
-Moi aussi je veux venir ! Bailla Vio en s'étirant.  
-Bon ben on y va alors, sourit leur grand frère en attrapant leurs affaires.  
-On y va avec eux ? Proposa Fayalis.  
-Oui, pour les surveiller, sourit Ghirahim, allez-y avec eux, je vais ranger les affaires.  
-Je vais t'aider, sourit Link en s'affairant sur la tente.  
-Merci enfant du ciel, remercia Ghirahim en repliant les sacs de couchages.  
-Je vais surveiller les enfants moi, sourit Fayalis en partant pour les rejoindre.  
-Pourquoi tu m'appelle pas simplement Link ? Demanda Link.  
-Parce que tu es l'élu des Déesses, rappela l'adulte.  
-Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit comme ça, soupira le jeune blond.  
-Oh pardon, tu es dans le même cas que moi alors ? Questionna Ghirahim en finissant de ranger.  
-Oui, je veux qu'on me voit comme un homme normal avec des sentiments normaux, souffla Link en we démenant avec la tente.  
-Alors bienvenue dans notre famille de voyage, sourit celui aux cheveux gris en l'aidant avec la tente.  
-Merci... Murmura le jeune homme avec un sourire.  
Une fois les affaires rangées, ils les portèrent jusqu'à la rivière ou s'amusaient les trois fils de Ghirahim pendant que Fayalis se détendait sur la berge.  
-Papa, viens te baigner avec nous ! Cria Vio depuis l'eau.  
-Je viens dans pas longtemps, assura son père.  
-C'est qui le plus petit ? Interrogea Fayalis.  
-Vio, sourit Ghirahim, et Dark est le plus grand. Ce qui propulse Shadow à la deuxième place.  
-Ils sont mignons, sourit Link. J'ai le droit de venir me baigner moi ?  
-Oui, la rivière ne nous appartiens pas, sourit Dark en lui faisant signe de venir avec sa main.  
-Okay j'arrive ! Finit Link en élevant sa tunique et son pantalon.  
Il arriva dans l'eau par un magnifique plongeon. Ghirahim s'assit aux côtés de Fayalis et trempa ses pieds avec elle.  
-Ils sont choux à tous s'amuser comme ça, lui sourit-elle.  
-Oui, je tiens à eux plus qu'à n'importe quoi d'autre, sourit Ghirahim pensif.  
-Fay te manque n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Fayalis.  
-Comment ne pourrait-elle pas me manquer, c'est ma soeur, souffla l jeune homme.  
-Elle me manque à moi aussi, sourit la jeune femme aux yeux bleus.  
-Tu m'avais beaucoup manqué aussi, avoua celui aux cheveux gris.  
-Je suis votre cousine, c'est normal, rappela Fayalis.  
-Je veux mener une vie tranquille avec les personnes qui me sont chers, déclara-t-il.  
-C'est ce que veut Link aussi, rit-elle doucement.  
-Mais, il n'est pas le fiancé de Zelda ? S'étonna Ghirahim.  
-Il ne l'était pas encore et il ne le voulait pas vraiment visiblement, expliqua Fayalis.  
-Je vois, il s'est rendu compte qu'elle ne voulait se marier avec lui que parce qu'il était le héros ? Continua celui aux yeux noir.  
-Je crois oui, il ne m'en a pas vraiment parlé, il veut juste retrouver Midona, je crois qu'il l'aime, avoua Fayalis.  
-Je vois, je vais aller me baigner avec eux et j'en parlerais avec lui plus tard, sourit Ghirahim en se levant.  
-Ouais papa ! Cria Vio, viens avec moi !  
-J'arrive Loulou ! Sourit son père en enlevant sa cape et sa tenue.  
-Je te préviens, je vais te battre au plongeon ! Défia Dark.  
-Ah tu crois ? Rit Ghirahim en plongeant magnifiquement bien.  
-Bravo papa ! Cria Shadow.  
-Non décidément, les hommes ne sont pas fait pour moi, sourit celle aux cheveux argentés en les regardant.  
Après s'être baigné un grande partie de la matinée, les garçons sortirent et Fayalis les conduisit à l'une de ses autres maisons.  
-Mais t'en as combien des maisons ? S'étonna Dark.  
-Plusieurs, répondit Fayalis avec les sourire.  
-Pourquoi tu en as autant ? Continua Shadow.  
-Parce que c'est assez chiant de voyager sans avoir nulle part où s'arrêter, expliqua la jeune femme.  
-Papa elle a dit un gros mot ! Se plaint Vio.  
-Ouais si tu pouvais éviter Fayalis, s'il te plaît, sourit Ghirahim.  
-Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quoi ? S'étonna Fayalis.  
-Chiant est un gros mot et j'évite d'en dire aux côtés de mes fils, expliqua l'adulte.  
-Même moi je fais des efforts, rit Dark, tu peux bien essayer.  
-A oui pardon, je ferais attention, sourit Fayalis. C'est bien que vous fassiez attention à ce que vous dites tous les deux.  
-On essaye de faire super trop attention, déclara Vio fier de lui.  
-Ouais, on y fait toujours grave attention ! Compléta Shadow.  
Fayalis les fit monter une colline derrière laquelle se trouvait une maison en bois, avec des motifs Kokiri dessus. Leur symbole était sur la porte qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'un Donjon. Elle était ronde, beige, et le symbole Kokiri était rouge. Le bois de la maison était foncé et elle était grande, les façades ce reliaient avec des poteaux cylindriques un peu plus foncés que le reste. Fayalis leur ouvrit la porte circulaire.  
-Bienvenue dans la Maison Kokiri, sourit-elle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Les Esprits d'Épées =

-Bienvenue dans la Maison Kokiri, sourit-elle.

-C'est ta maison ? Questionna Vio.

-Une de mes maisons oui, répondit la jeune femme. Celle-ci c'est la maison Kokiri, mais j'en ai une pour rendre hommage aux Tikwis et une pour les Sheikas aussi.

-Ça fait beaucoup de maisons, souffla Dark, et on va dormir dans celle-ci ?

-Exactement ! Affirma Fayalis.

Intrigués, tous les garçons rentrèrent. Fayalis les conduisit jusqu'à une grande chambre avec quatre lits.

-C'est ici que vous allez dormir, enfin, il y en a un qui dormira dans une autre chambre, informa-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? S'indigna Shadow.

-Parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de lits dans celle-ci, lui sourit Ghirahim.

-On peut pas en mettre un autre ? Continua Vio.

-Non, les lits sont trop lourds, trop gros, et la chambre et trop petite, avoua Fayalis.

-J'irais dormir ailleurs, sourit Link.

-Pourquoi toi ? Demanda Dark.

-Parce que vous n'allez pas vous séparer alors que les deux petits veulent être avec vous, argumenta le blond.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord Link, fit Dark, on ne va pas te laisser tout seul.

-Je ne fais pas partie de votre famille, sourit nerveusement le jeune homme.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'étonna Vio, tu nous aime pas ?

-Si si, sourit Link en s'accroupissant devant lui, mais je ne suis pas ton frère, je suis un inconnu pour ta famille.

-Un inconnu… Répéta Shadow.

-C'est pas vrai ! Fit Dark.

-Dark ? S'étonna Link en se redressant.

-On te connais tous, on sait tous dans quelle situation tu es, et tu as pardonné a notre père !

-Il a raison Link, il n'y aucune raison que tu ne te sente pas comme l'un des notres, ajouta Ghirahim.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de "mais", tu sais Fayalis,, on peut dormir ensemble Vio et moi, sourit Shadow.

-Très bien mais je ne veux pas de java toute la nuit hein ! Accepta la jeune femme.

-Promis ! Fit Vio en sautillant.

-Bon, je vais aller faire à manger, installez-vous pour la nuit, sourit Fayalis.

-D'accord ! S'écrièrent les deux plus petits.

-Merci, sourit Link.

-Pourquoi tu nous dis merci ? S'étonna Vio.

-On a fait quelque chose ? Continua Shadow.

Plus tard, une fois tout le monde installé et le repas prit, Link alla dans la grande bibliothèque de la maison Kokiri, où il retrouva Ghirahim assit dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main.

-Link, fit celui-ci, vous étudiez les Esprits d'Épées à l'école de chevalerie ?

-Euh… Non, pourquoi, il y a beaucoup de chose à savoir ? S'étonna le blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ces Esprits ?

-Ben qu'ils sont dans des épées et qu'ils obéissent aux ordres des gens qui les ont scellés dedans, récita Link.

-Pourtant, Fay à développée des sentiments humains, et elle t'a suivi tout au long de ta quête alors que des fois tu ne faisais pas ce que te disait la prophétie, non ? Rappela celui aux yeux noirs.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais alors, ils font quoi ?

-Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique ce qui nous est arrivé à Fay et moi ? Questionna Ghirahim.

-Oui, raconte moi s'il te plaît, souffla Link.

-Il faut savoir que l'école de chevalerie qui est la tienne, était d'abord la mienne, et celle de ma sœur, Fay.

-Fay était ta sœur ? S'étonna Link.

-Ne m'interrompt pas enfant du ciel.

-Excuses moi.

-Tu dois sans doute connaître Harfan, qui est un des professeurs de l'école, continua-t-il. Et bien il était notre père, et nous avions chacun un Celestrier. Mais un jour venu, la cérémonie pendant laquelle la Déesse devait désigner une personne qui devait être scellée dans l'épée légendaire, c'est ma sœur qui fut choisie.

-Fay… a été choisie… murmura Link.

-Malheureusement je ne voulais pas la laisser faire ce sacrifice seule, j'ai alors prier la Déesse de ma scellé dans une épée jumelle à celle de ma sœur. Ne pouvant pas faire deux épées pour le bien, elle laissa le choix de la voie entre les mains du premier qui la prendrait.

-Et c'était l'Avatar du Néant ? Déduit le jeune blond.

-Bien sûr, sinon ça n'aurait pas été drôle, sourit ironiquement Ghirahim.

-Mais, tu n'avais aucun contrôle de toi-même ?

-Non, aucun, répondit tristement l'adulte.

-Mais Fay en avait un ! Répliqua Link.

-Parce que la Déesse lui en a donné le droit, expliqua Ghirahim, moi je ne l'ai pas eu.

-Mais… C'est horrible, tu n'as rien fait de ton plein gré alors…

-Rien du tout, sourit Ghirahim, à part aimé mes enfant une fois mes esprits repris.

-Mais ton épée, où est-elle ? Continua Link.

-C'est Dark qui l'a. Il me laisse tous mes droits, informa-t-il.

-Mais comment c'est possible de faire ça à quelqu'un quand on est une déesse ? Souffla Link.

-Parce que tout le monde nous adore, alors on peut faire ce qu'on veut, répondit simplement celui aux cheveux gris.

-Mais tu méritais pas un truc comme ça, et maintenant tout le monde te déteste pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable !

-C'est le principe d'un esprit d'épée, mais quand on est au service d'une déesse c'est beaucoup mieux, sourit ironiquement Ghirahim.

-Je déteste cette vision des choses, rétorqua le blond.

-Que veux-tu enfant du ciel, la vie est faite ainsi, mais tu vois, j'ai des enfants qui m'aiment, parce qu'eux me connaissent vraiment.

-Tout le monde devrait le savoir ! Intervint Link.

-C'est incroyable comme tu ressemble à Dark, il m'a fait la même crise, sourit l'adulte.

-Parce que c'est injuste ! Je devrais en parler à Zelda.

-Et risquer qu'elle ne te laisse plus partir ? Non Link, nous allons voir Midona pour vivre quelque part où tout le monde nous connaît, refusa Ghirahim.

-Tu as raison, ben dans ce cas là, je vous protégerais, tous ! Termina Link en sortant de la bibliothèque.

-Si tu y tiens enfant du ciel, sourit Ghirahim, ce serait un honneur d'être protégé par toi.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Le déclin de Zelda =

Le lendemain matin, Fayalis prépara le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde et alla préparer la salle de bain. Ghirahim et Dark se réveillèrent les premiers et descendirent pour l'aider. Puis, Link se réveilla et, par habitude, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

-Mais… Je suis où là, s'étonna-t-il en se rendant compte.

-Link ? Fit Fayalis, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la bibliothèque ?

Link eut un sursaut et soupira longuement. Il finit par sortir de la salle et se diriger vers les escaliers. Il trouva, attablés, Ghirahim et Dark, qui discutaient.

-Mais si elle a détruit le miroir, comment on va y aller ? Questionna Dark.

-Il y a un autre passage, sourit son père mais je l'expliquerait plus tard, tiens ! Bonjour Link.

-Salut, souffla celui-ci, vous allez bien ?

-Oui, très bien, affirma Dark, tu as l'air un peu perdu.

-Ouais, a vrai dire, c'est la première nuit que je passe hors du château sans avoir pour idée d'y retourner, expliqua le jeune blond.

-C'est vrai, mais dis-toi que pour la première fois de ta vie, c'est un voyage pour toi, pas pour quelqu'un ou quelque chose, rappela Ghirahim, juste pour toi.

-C'est vrai, et ça fait beaucoup de bien d'ailleurs, avoua Link en souriant.

-Bonjour ! Cria Shadow en arrivant.

-Salut ! Ajouta Vio en arrivant derrière lui.

-Vous avez l'air en forme, sourit leur père en buvant une gorgée de café.

-Ils m'ont sauté dessus parce qu'ils étaient perdus dans la maison, soupira le seule femme en s'asseyant.

-Ah ben oui ! S'écria Shadow. On ne peut pas connaître la forêt par cœur et mémoriser un plan de maison en une soirée.

-C'est pas possible, confirma le plus petit.

-Si vous le dîtes, rit Fayalis. Allés ! Déjeunez et on s'en va !

-Bien madame, sourit Ghirahim.

-On va où ? S'étonna Link.

-On va essayer de trouver comment reconstruire le Miroir des Ombres, annonça Dark.

-C'est vrai ? Vous croyez qu'il y a un moyen ? S'émerveilla le blond.

-Je le pense effectivement, mais je vous en parlerais plus tard, affirma Ghirahim, pour le moment mangez !

Fayalis se leva d'un seul coup et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle ferma instinctivement les rideaux et se retourna vers les garçons.

-Link, Ghirahim, Dark, vous allez vous cachez dans le souterrain de la bibliothèque, Vio et Shadow vous restez là et vous faîtes comme si j'étais votre mère, c'est clair ? Finit-elle par ordonner.

-Pourquoi que ce passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Ghirahim en se levant.

-Zelda, Gaepora et des gardes sont là, ils doivent être à la recherche de Link, mais si Zelda vous voit, vous risquez d'avoir des ennuis, elle n'a jamais vu ses deux là, personne ne les connaît, se sont mes fils pour les 30 prochaines minutes, allés ! Expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

Link, Dark et Ghirahim s'exécutèrent et montèrent jusqu'à la bibliothèque, puis descendirent par la trappe invisible en la refermant. À l'aide de sa magie, Fayalis enleva et cacha tout ce qui appartenait aux trois garçons et fit disparaître leur déjeuner. Shadow et Vio s'étaient rassit à table et avait continuer à déjeuner pour faire comme si rien n'avait bouger. Gaepora frappa à la porte de la maison. Fayalis lui ouvrit avec un sourire.

-Gaepora, ça faisait longtemps, avoua-t-elle, que me vaut cette visite ?

-C'est vrai, sourit-il, et bien… ma fille Zelda vous l'expliquera mieux que moi.

-Link, le héros légendaire qui a sauvé Hyrule, a disparu, annonça-t-elle dans le plus grand des calmes.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de vous affecté plus que deux raisons, remarqua Fayalis.

-Cela m'affecte, mais je me dois de garder mon calme, ou je ne saurait plus résonner correctement, répondit simplement la jeune fille, savez-vous quelque chose ?

-Sur Link, non, mais je peux vous dire que les esprits d'épée sont toujours là, finit-elle en rentrant.

-Attendez Fayalis ! S'écria Harfan. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Les esprits d'épée sont toujours là ?

-Vous le savez mieux que moi Professeur Harfan, bonne fin de journée messieurs, dames, sourit-elle en fermant la porte.

-Je veux qu'on fouille cette maison père, annonça Zelda.

-Je suis désolée Zelda, mais cela ne sera pas possible, rétorqua simplement son père.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Je l'ordonne, donc ça doit être fait.

-Les pouvoirs de Fayalis sont supérieurs à ceux des 4 Déesses qui ont façonnées Hyrule réunis, informa Harfan.

-C'est parfaitement ridicule ! S'énerva Zelda, c'est moi la réincarnation de la Déesse, je sais pertinemment que rien ne surpasse mon pouvoir !

-C'est sans doute pour cela que Link est parti, soupira Harfan, Fayalis est une réincarnation de Déesse, déjà plus expérimentée que toi, et qui a crée la tienne.

-Et en quoi cela nous empêche de fouiller sa maison ? Se calma la jeune princesse.

-Elle garde des secrets que personne n'a le droit de découvrir, et, bien qu'elle n'aime pas tuer les gens, elle est prête à le faire pour les protéger, finit Gaepora.

-Et puis elle n'a rien a cacher à part les secrets du monde, donc on peut s'en aller, sourit Harfan.

-Très bien, mais si j'apprends qu'elle a quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de mon fiancé, elle aura à faire à moi, déclara Zelda.

-Vous n'étiez pas fiancé Zelda, rappela son père.

-Nous aurions dut, allons-y !

Les visiteurs s'en allèrent, Fayalis attendit 10 minutes puis sonda les environs avec sa magie, plus personne. Elle sourit aux deux petits garçons, qui allèrent chercher les trois autres à la bibliothèque.

-Ils sont partit ! Cria Vio.

-Vous pouvez sortir ! Ajouta Shadow.

-Calmez-vous les garçons, Link ne va pas très bien, fit Dark en sortant de la trappe en tirant Lin avec lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Questionna Vio inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas, sourit Ghirahim, mais on entendait tout d'ici, et à mon humble avis, ça a un rapport.

Ils transportèrent Link dans la chambre, où Fayalis l'examina.

-Link, on ne pourra pas partir d'ici tant que tu ne nous diras pas ce qu'il y a.

-Dire que j'étais censé être son fiancé dans quelque semaines, vous avez vu comment elle est ? Je ne l'aimerais plus jamais comme je l'ai aimé avant, avoua Link.

-Tu vas te reposer, on partira cet après-midi, sourit Dark.

-Pense à autre chose, dis-toi qu'on retrouvera bientôt Midona, continua Ghirahim.

Link hocha la tête. Les autres quittèrent la pièce pour le laisser se reposer. Le jeune blond posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et pensa à Midona et au monde des ombres. La seule pensée de Midona lui redonna le sourire et le fit s'endormir.

-Je vous donnerais un ordre, un seul, soupira Ghirahim à l'attention de ses fils et de Fayalis.

-On t'écoute, sourit sa cousine.

-Il est absolument hors de question, que Zelda retrouve Link, c'est assez clair ?

-Totalement, sourit Dark.

-On le protégera le petit héros ! Fit Fayalis.

-Parce qu'on l'aime bien quand même, avoua Vio.

-Et que elle on l'aime pas, finit Shadow.

Ghirahim sourit et se retourna vers la fenêtre.

''On sera bientôt là Midona, tu pourras revoir Link'' pensa-t-il.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Passage vers le monde des Ombres ?! :

Link dormit une bonne partit de la matinée. Quand il se réveillé, Vio et Shadow se trouvaient à côté de lui.

-T'es réveillé ? Questionna le plus jeune.

-Non, pas tout a fait, bailla l'adolescent, qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

-On est venu te voir, sourit Shadow.

-Et pour te réveiller si tu te réveillais pas dans l'heure, continua Vio.

-Pourquoi, il est quel heure ?

-Bientôt midi, sourit Vio.

-Déjà ?! J'ai dormis tant que ça ? S'étonna Link en se levant.

-Tu nous rejoins en bas, on va bientôt manger ! S'exclama Shadow en sortant suivi de son petit frère.

-Ouais j'arrive, sourit Link en mettant ses chaussures.

Il sortit et se dirigea vers le bibliothèque et y entra. Il y trouva Dark en train de lire un livre intitulé ''Vivre en n'étant que ténèbres''. Link s'assit à côté de lui. Les yeux de Dark lui donnait un air triste, son souffle était saccadé, comme si il allait pleurer en lisant.

-Tu sais, je ne pense pas qui tu sois uniquement fais de ténèbres, lui sourit Link.

-Link ! Je t'avais pas vu arriver, sursauta Dark. Vraiment ? Mais comment pourrais-je avoir de la lumière, regarde ! Je suis entièrement noir.

-Oui, mais tes yeux sont rouges vif, et le noir dont tu es fait est brillant, pour briller il faut de la lumière, rétorqua gentiment Link.

-C'est… Pas faux…

Link attrapa le livre et se leva pour aller le ranger. Puis revint et tendit sa main vers Dark.

-Tu viens ? On va bientôt manger.

-Ça doit être pour ça que mes frères t'adorent, sourit Dark en attrapant sa main.

Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, ils se firent arrêter par Ghirahim qui les fit remonter en silence. Ils allèrent dans la bibliothèque et se cachèrent dans la trappe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe papa ?

-Zelda est venu discuter avec Fayalis et les deux petits, enfin au début c'est avec les deux petits qu'elles voulait parler, avoua Ghirahim.

-Je vous jure que si elle fait le moindre mal à l'un d'entre vous, je la tue, lança Link.

-On ira pas jusque là, Fayalis lui propose un duel de pouvoirs, et inutile de vous dire que Fayalis a bien plus d'expérience et de pouvoirs que Zelda, rit l'adulte.

-Mais les petits ils sont où ? S'inquiéta Dark.

-Je les ai mit dans la chambre au cas où des gens rentreraient, genre Gaepora, mais ils vont bien, Zelda n'a pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, le rassura son père, tu sais à quel point je surveille mes enfants.

-C'est vrai, désolé de m'inquiéter, souffla Dark rassurer.

-Il faut que Fayalis lui montre qui est la plus forte, sinon, elle reviendra et finira par vous faire du mal, souffla Link.

-Cool, ça tombe bien on s'en va, rappela Dark.

-Et puis vous avez qu'à regarder, annonça Ghirahim.

Il leur montrait une boule en magie qu'il venait de faire apparaître et avec laquelle on pouvait voir les deux femmes se préparer pour le duel. Gaepora et Harfan arrivèrent à dos de Célestriers et se posèrent devant les deux femmes.

-Zelda ! Fayalis ! Cria Gaepora, arrêtez tout de suite !

-Navré mon vieil ami, rétorqua Fayalis, mais ta fille m'a lancé un duel de pouvoir, elle ne peut s'y soustraire.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'y soustraire, désolée père, mais elle cache des choses et je veux savoir quoi, je suis prête déclara la blonde.

-Elle cache des choses que nous n'avons pas le droit de savoir ! Rétorqua Harfan.

-Qui a décrété qu'on n'avait pas le droit de savoir ? Elle ? Pourquoi aurait-elle ce droit ? Continua Zelda.

-Ma chère enfant, tu devrais apprendre à respecter tes aînés, coupa Fayalis.

La femme aux cheveux argentées tendit sa main vers Zelda et un éclair bleu en sortit. La jeune princesse fut emprisonnée dans une bulle bleu pendant quelques secondes. Quand la bulle la libéra, elle tomba par terre, inconsciente.

-Vous lui direz que ses pouvoirs lui reviendront quand elle aura su s'en montrer digne, annonça Fayalis.

-Que lui as-tu fais ? S'inquiéta son père.

-J'ai fais en sorte que ses pouvoirs se rendent compte qu'elle n'est plus aussi pure qu'au début, expliqua-t-elle.

-Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Continua Harfan.

-Elle se réveillera bientôt, vous devriez la ramener au château, elle retrouvera ses pouvoirs quand elle retrouvera sa pureté, termina Fayalis en rentrant.

Fayalis regarda par la fenêtre pour vérifier qu'ils s'en aille. Une fois fait, elle alla à la bibliothèque, chercher les garçons, puis dans la chambre chercher les deux plus jeunes. Le groupe se réunit au salon, les volets fermés.

-Bien, nous allons partir avec des provisions pour plusieurs semaines, commença Fayalis.

-Je connais un moyen pour aller dans le monde des ombres, continua Ghirahim, déjà, on doit aller dans le Grand Sanctuaire Ancien.

-D'accord ! Firent les quatre plus jeunes.

-Préparer les provisions, je dois aller voir quelque chose, termina-t-il.

Il sortit et fit le tour de la maison, arrivé derrière, il retrouva Harfan, adossé à un arbre.

-Je savais que tu viendrais, sourit le plus vieux.

-J'ai senti que t'étais là, avoua Ghirahim, pourquoi tu es revenu ?

-Pour te voir, tu dois m'en vouloir mais je voulais voir comment tu allais, souffla Harfan, mais je dois t'ennuyer, je vais m'en aller.

-Non ! Fit le plus jeune, tu ne m'ennuie pas, en fait, je suis content de te voir.

-Je t'ai manqué ? S'étonna Harfan.

-Oui, beaucoup, surtout depuis que je suis redevenu moi-même, d'ailleurs ! J'ai trois fils, je te les présenterais quand notre quête sera fini, sourit celui aux yeux noirs.

-J'en serai honoré, mes petits fils, il te ressemble beaucoup ? Questionna Harfan.

-Non, enfin pas physiquement, sauf leurs yeux, mais mentalement, c'est moi quand j'étais petits, surtout les deux plus petits, rit doucement Ghirahim.

-Et Dark, il le vit bien ? Continua Harfan.

-Contre toute attente, il était content que Link soit avec nous, ça l'a soulagé, surtout qu'il s'entendent vachement bien, informa le plus jeune.

-Ben tant mieux, par contre, j'espère que Zelda n'essayera plus de vous retrouver, parce qu'elle est bien déterminée à se marier avec Link, continua Harfan.

-Ben lui il n'en a pas du tout envie, soupira Ghirahim.

-A bon ? Je croyais qu'il était d'accord pour l'épouser et qu'il l'aimait, s'étonna-t-il.

-Il l'aimait avant leur quête, mais il n'aime pas la personne qu'elle est devenu et il ne veut pas se marier avec une femme qu'il n'aime pas, expliqua son fils.

-C'est pour ça qu'il est partit ?

-Entre autre, et pour retrouver Midona aussi, finit Ghirahim.

Harfan réfléchi un instant à ce que venait de lui dire son fils, puis, il s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

-N'oublie jamais que je suis toujours là pour toi, et que si tu a besoin de moi, je viendrai.

-Je sais papa, je sais, mais toi aussi tu peux compter sur moi si tu as besoin, sourit Ghirahim.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ghirahim annonça aux autres qu'il était temps de partir. Harfan les regarda s'en aller dans la forêt, puis s'en alla à son tour.

''Oui, de toute manière, je vous rejoindrais...''


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Le Grand Sanctuaire Ancien.

Le groupe de Link s'enfonça dans la forêt. Ils devaient aller au Grand Sanctuaire Ancien, et le chemin le plus rapide était inaccessible, étant donné qu'il s'agissait de la voie des airs. Ghirahim guidait donc ses trois fils, Fayalis et Link, vêtu d'une cape à capuche, dans la forêt en essayant d'éviter les villages. Link ne s'était toujours pas remis de la nouvelle vision de Zelda. Après tout, il y avait de quoi s'en faire, elle était passé de la gentille jeune fille amoureuse à une femme tyrannique et déterminée à l'épouser, et peut importait ses sentiments. Elle était certainement toujours amoureuse de Link, et aussi très déçu qu'il soit parti à quelques semaines de leur mariage, mais Link ne supportait plus sa vie, et encore moins son futur. Après tout, il avait le droit d'aimer qui il voulait, mais ça, Zelda n'avait pas l'air de le comprendre et semblait n'en avoir rien à faire, elle était prête à blasphémer les secrets les mieux garder pour le retrouver.

Link était donc un peu déboussoler par le vrai visage de son ancienne amie, mais Ghirahim continuait d'avancer, en espérant qu'il allait se reprendre. Soudain, Link s'approcha du meneur.

-Ghirahim, je peux te parler ? Commença le blond.

-Bien sûr, sourit celui-ci.

-Je pense que je devrais rentrer au château, souffla Link.

-C'est une blague ? Fit Ghirahim en s'arrêtant, après tout ce qu'elle vient de faire, tu vas la laisser gagner ?

-C'est… enfin… Elle serait capable de vous faire du mal, continua le jeune homme. Et je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoique ce soit.

-Link, elle n'a plus aucun pouvoir, elle ne nous fera rien, et puis elle ne se réveillera pas aujourd'hui, rappela l'adulte, une fois dans le Monde des Ombres, elle ne pourra plus nous suivre, il faut qu'on continue.

-Mais… si elle revenait ? S'inquiéta le blond les larmes aux yeux.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'elle nous fasse, nous avons une déesse plus âgée et plus puissante, trois épéistes et deux magiciens, qu'est-ce qu'on risque ? Continua Ghirahim.

-C'est vrai, mais j'ai peur, j'en ai assez de perdre des gens… Que j'aime…, souffla Link.

-Tu ne perdras plus personne, sourit Dark, je te le promets.

Link inspira et expira à fond, et enleva sa capuche. Il se tourna vers Shadow et Vio et s'accroupit devant eux.

-Vous me promettez que vous ne laisserez pas Zelda vous faire de mal ? Ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs, fit-il.

-Non mais tu nous prends pour qui ? Sourit Vio.

-On est pas comme ça nous ! Fit Shadow.

Link sourit et remit sa capuche.

-C'est bon, continuons, je veux revoir Midona le plus vite possible, termina-t-il.

Ghirahim repartit et avança le long d'une rivière. Les branches et la végétation ambulante empêchait le groupe de voir ce qu'il y avait devant eux. Fayalis sortit de l'épée de Link et arrêta le groupe en se plaçant devant le meneur.

-Devant nous, il y a un village, informa-t-elle.

-Il n'y a pas de chemin plus court pour arriver au Grand Sanctuaire Ancien, nous allons devoir passer par ce village, soupira Ghirahim.

-Je vais aller vérifier si la voie est libre avec Vio et Shadow, sourit Fayalis.

-Soyez prudents, prévint Dark.

Fayalis, Vio et Shadow entrèrent dans la village par la porte principale et se dirigèrent devant les magasins et la grande ferme principale. Puis, ils retournèrent là où ils avaient laissés les trois autres.

-Il y a une grande ferme avec écrit Iria sur un panneau, fit Vio.

-Tu as réussi à lire ? S'émerveilla Dark.

-Oui ! J'étais très fier de lui, sourit Shadow.

-Tu as dis Iria ? Fit Link.

-Oui, Iria, sourit Fayalis, pourquoi ?

-On va aller chez elle, je la connais, souffla Link, elle nous protégera et nous aidera à traverser le village sans encombre.

-Tu es sûr de toi Link ? Ce n'est pas que je doute de tes amies, mais comment être sûr qu'elle n'est pas de mèche avec la princesse ? Questionna Ghirahim.

-Elle la déteste, depuis qu'elle la vue, elle la supportait pour moi, mais c'est la première a m'avoir dit qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait, informa Link.

-Bon ben, on va aller la voir alors, passe le premier, comme ça elle te reconnaîtra, sourit Dark.

Link replaça sa capuche et avança dans le village. Les maisons étaient plutôt petite et leur façades étaient d'un beige un peu sale. Leur toits, semblant un peu plus neufs, d'un brun foncé, surmontés de fumée de cheminées. Link, suivi de la famille de Ghirahim, avec Fayalis dans son épée, s'approcha de la grande ferme d'Iria. Le bâtiment avait une forme circulaire, et paraissait beaucoup plus neuf que les autres habitations. Le toit était haut et brun clair, et la façade beige jauni. On pouvait distinguer sur les côtés, des morceaux de clôtures entourant le bétail.

Link frappa à la porte. Iria, jeune fille aux cheveux gris blonds, vint lui ouvrir la porte et le reconnut presque tout de suite. Mais voyant qu'il portait une capuche, ne dit pas son nom comme elle le voulait au départ. Elle sourit et fit signe d'entrer au groupe. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'approcha de Link et lui enleva sa capuche, cependant, elle parla doucement.

-Depuis quand le Héros Légendaire se déplace dans la Royaume encapuchonné et caché ?

-Depuis que je fuis Zelda, soupira le blond.

-Tu la fuis ? Mais tu n'étais pas censé te marier avec elle dans deux mois ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

-Si, mais disons simplement qu'elle n'était pas vraiment celle que j'aimais.

-Et qui sont ces gens ? Questionna-t-elle en souriant aux garçons dans leur capes à capuche.

-Iria, tu as lu tous les livres des trois bibliothèques principales d'Hyrule, non ? Enchérit son ami le héros.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu as lu des choses pour les esprits d'épées ? Continua-t-il.

-Le truc comme quoi ils ne sont pas libres de leurs pensées et responsables de leurs actes, dit-elle, oui je l'ai lu.

Les quatre garçons retirèrent leur capes et leur capuches.

-Je te présente, Ghirahim, Dark, Shadow et Vio, la famille euh… C'est quoi votre nom de famille ? Présenta Link.

-Sans doute Blade, sourit Ghirahim.

-La famille Blade, finit Link en se retournant vers Iria.

-J'en conclut que l'un d'entre vous était l'esprit d'épée de l'Avatar du Néant, fit Iria en regardant la famille Blade.

-C'est moi, fit Ghirahim et je…

-Non, tu étais, vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Le coupa-t-elle.

-Pourquoi pas, mais je voudrais surtout que tu nous aide à traverser le village sans encombre, sourit Link.

-Je m'en doute, mais j'aimerais bien savoir où est-ce que vous allez quand même, avoua-t-elle en allant dans la cuisine.

-On va… Au Grand Sanctuaire Ancien, fit Dark. On cherche quelque chose.

-Je vois, et j'imagine que je ne peux pas venir avec vous ? Sourit-elle en ramenant des verres.

-Non, je suis désolé, s'excusa Link en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.

-En danger de qui ? S'étonna Iria.

-De la futur Reine de ton Royaume, soupira-t-elle.

-Zelda ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

-Oh trois fois rien, elle le pourchasse à travers tout le Royaume, quitte à écarter son propre père ainsi que ses amis, dévoiler les secrets les mieux gardés et les plus dangereux, tout ça pour l'épouser de force parce qu'il ne l'aime pas, résuma Ghirahim avec une pointe d'ironie.

-Dans ce cas là, vous devez partir vite, parce que Zelda a prévue de venir faire un tour ici cet après-midi, si elle vous vois, vous êtes morts, et moi aussi ! Termina-t-elle.

Elle les fit sortir et les guida dans l'arrière du village. Le groupe marcha jusqu'à quitter l'enceinte du village et à arriver dans une forêt derrière. Elle les salua et fit un câlin à Link. Ils la regardèrent s'en aller et regagner sa ferme, avant de partir.

Le groupe, avec Fayalis ressortit de l'épée de Link, marcha pendant plusieurs heures à travers une forêt un peu moins dense que le dernière. Ils s'arrêtèrent plusieurs fois, jusqu'à arriver devant un énorme bâtiment en plein désert.

-Les amis, fit Link avec le sourire, bienvenue dans la Grand Sanctuaire Ancien !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Fin de l'Aventure ?

Link, Ghirahim, Dark, Shadow, Vio et Fayalis déambulèrent dans les couloirs labyrinthiques du Grand Sanctuaire Ancien. Chacun appréhendait un peu chaque virage et chaque piège, mais arrivé au fond d'un couloir, Ghirahim bifurqua à gauche et les conduit à une impasse. Devant eux se dressait un mur avec trois retroussements, comme des emplacements.

-On peut pas aller plus loin là papa, fit Dark.

-Ça c'est très mal me connaître les enfants, sourit Ghirahim en regardant Link.

-Je dois fais un truc là ? S'étonna Link.

-Tu les as sur toi les trois pierres ancestrales* ? Continua celui aux cheveux gris.

-Oui1, pourq…

Link se tut. Il s'approcha du mur, et plaça les trois pierres ancestrales dans les emplacements. Soudain, devant les yeux ébahis de Vio et Shadow, le mur se fendit en deux, laissant flotter les pierres, et un chemin noir, rempli de cristaux bleus clairs s'offrit à eux2. Link récupéra les trois pierres et s'avança dans le chemin, avant de se tourner vers ses compagnons.

-Vous venez ou bien ? Sourit-il.

-Attends-moi j'arrive ! Fit Dark en le rejoignant.

-On a enfin retrouvé le vrai Link, sourit Shadow.

-Hein papa ? Fit Vio.

-Oui, et ça fait du bien, mais dis-moi Fayalis, tu ne vas pas venir avec nous n'est-ce pas ?

-Non effectivement, sourit tristement celle-ci, mais je viendrais vous voir.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? Fit Link en retournant vers elle.

-Parce que je dois protéger les secrets, et ce serait un peu lâche de ma part de laisser Zelda dans cet état là, rit celle aux cheveux verts.

-Tu promets que tu viendras ? Sourit le blond.

-Juste comme ça Link, pourquoi tu ne t'y oppose pas plus que ça ? Questionna Ghirahim.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé que l'on contredise mes choix, alors je ne m'oppose pas au sien, répondit simplement celui au bonnet vers.

-Je vous laisse donc ici mes amis, sourit Fayalis, j'espère que l'on se reverra bientôt.

-Au revoir Fayalis ! Firent les deux petits en la saluant des bras.

-N'oublie pas de venir, sinon on va encore avoir une dépression, sourit Dark.

-C'est promit ! Termina-t-elle.

-A bientôt très chère cousine, prend soin de toi, sourit Ghirahim.

Sur ces mots, elle se transforma en petite lumière verte et repartit dans le sens inverse avant que le groupe de garçons n'entre dans le chemin, qui se refermera derrière eux.

Les garçons avancèrent prudemment dans le tunnel, uniquement éclairé de petits cristaux. Ils s'arrêtèrent une fois, afin de boire et de manger un morceau, avant d'arriver devant une nouvelle porte. Porte devant laquelle se trouvait un homme à capuche noire. Link sortit instinctivement son épée et la brandit vers l'homme. Mais les deux plus jeunes l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin en se précipitant sur l'homme, suivi de Dark. Ébahi, Link regarda Ghirahim.

-Mon père, sourit-il doucement, mais tu le connais aussi très bien.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna le blond en se tournant vers l'homme.

Celui-ci retira sa capuche et regarda Link.

-Bonsoir Link, sourit-il.

-Harfan… c'est Harfan ton père ? S'écria Link.

-Exactement, sourit Dark, c'est notre grand-père.

-D'accord, étant donné tout ce que j'ai découvert pendant ces quelques jours passés en votre compagnie, je pense n'avoir rien à dire, soupira le jeune homme, si ce n'est que je suis content que vous alliez bien Maître.

-Je suis également content de rencontrer mes petits enfants pour la première fois, sourit celui aux cheveux blancs.

-Comment ça pour la première fois, comment vous ont-ils reconnus alors ? Souffla Link.

-Les liens du sang et de la magie sont forts Link, sourit celui aux cheveux gris. Surtout quand on est soi-même créé de magie presque pure.

-Mais oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé, rit le garçon.

-Nous devons nous dépêcher, j'ai une surprise pour mon fils, se leva Harfan.

-Chouette, j'adore les surprises ! S'émerveilla le concerné.

Sur ce, ils passèrent la porte et découvrirent la ville royale du Monde des Ombres. Puis, se dirigèrent dans le château, ou Harfan ouvrit une grande porte en bronze qui donnait sur la salle du trône. Là, Midona se leva, et Link courut vers elle, en s'arrêtant à deux pas d'elle, les larmes aux yeux. Midona le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.

-Je t'ai attendue, sourit-elle.

-Je suis revenue, et je ne compte pas m'en aller, jamais ! Fit Link en pleurant.

Après quelques minutes de discussion et d'explications sur ce qu'était devenue Zelda, Midona promit à Link qu'elle ne la laisserait pas s'approcher du Monde des Ombres. Puis, elle conduisit ses nouveaux invité devant une autre salle.

-Ghirahim, tu vas rentrer le premier, et nous attendrons que tu vienne nous chercher pour entrer, sourit le Princesse.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna le concerné.

-C'est la surprise dont je te parlais, sourit Harfan.

-Je vois, d'accord.

Ghirahim rentra, et la porte se referma directement derrière lui. Il avança dans jusqu'au centre de la pièce, soudain, une forme bleue et violette arriva devant lui. Il ouvrit grands les yeux et se mit à pleurer, alors que Fay se matérialise devant lui.

-Comment c'est possible ? Fit Ghirahim, ta mission était terminée, je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour !

-J'ai été sauvé par la bonté de Link, qui a refusé que je m'éteigne, et cela m'a envoyé dans une dimension parallèle, avant que je ne tombe ici, prisonnière de Ganondorf, puis servante de la Princesse en attendant de te retrouver, expliqua Fay, et j'ai même retrouvé papa !

-Oui, je sais, c'est lui qui m'a ramené ici, en partie, sourit le jeune homme. Je suis tellement content que tu sois revenue parmi nous, je dois te présenter tes neveux !

-Moi d'abord tu veux bien, sourit Fay, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Étonné, Ghirahim la suivie jusqu'au bout de la salle ou se trouvait un berceau. Elle attrapa un bébé à la peau bleue dedans et le tendit vers lui.

-Je te présente Ghira, ta nièce, sourit-t-elle.

-Ma… ma nièce ? S'étonna Ghirahim en la prenant dans ses bras, elle est choux !

-Elle est apparue lorsque Midona m'a libérer de ma prison et que j'ai récupérer mes forces et mes pouvoirs, ne me demande pas comment, expliqua Fay.

Avant qu'elle n'aie eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit d'autre, les autres garçons et Midona rentrèrent dans la salle et se jetèrent sur Fay.

-Je suis content que tu sois encore là Fay, sourit Link, j'ai vraiment cru que tu avais disparue, j'étais en deuil.

-Tata ! S'écrièrent les deux plus jeunes.

-Très chère tante, rit Dark, je te présente tes plus jeunes neveux, Shadow et Vio.

-Enchantée, sourit Fay, et ravie de te rencontrer aussi Dark.

-C'est qui cet enfant ? Interrogea le blond en s'approchant de Ghirahim.

-Ma fille, elle s'appelle Ghira, sourit Fay.

-On a une cousine !? Fit Vio.

-Super ! Fit Shadow.

-Oui, mais c'est un bébé, elle aura besoin de calme pour dormir, sourit Dark.

 **C'est sur cette note joyeuse que s'achève l'aventure de Link. Enfin, s'achever, c'est un PETIT mot…**

Quelques mois plus tard…

-Faron vient ici ! Fit Midona en courant après une petite fille à quatre pattes.

-Elle se promène encore ? Sourit Link en attrapant la petite.

-Elle m'en fait voir de toute les couleurs, sourit Midona.

La petite fille avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux très noirs. Et elle arborait un hochet en forme du Monocle de Vérité.

-Vous courez encore après votre fille, rit Dark en arrivant de la pièce d'à côté.

-Et on a pas finit si elle est aussi aventureuse que son père ! Déclara Midona en regardant Link.

* : les pierres ancestrales sont les trois pierres présentes dans Ocarina of time. À savoir : l'émeraude Kokiri, le rubis Goron, et le saphir Zora.

1 : bien pratique les poches dans TLOZ quand même XD

2 : c'est à ce moment là qu'on s'imagine la petite musique XD

J'espère que cette fin et que cette fanfic en entière vous à plut. Bientôt la suite, sui portera sur une autre personne, un esprit d'épée, qui se nommera…

A vous de choisir entre ses différent nom, celui le plus voté sera celui que je prendrais :

-Leiftan

-Karmin

-Heartkeyl.


End file.
